Ghost of a Smile
by Shouharaku
Summary: siapa sangka rumah sakit jiwa bisa membuat Park Jimin si idol member sebuah boygroup naik daun bernama Bangtan Boys bertemu dengan dokter muda sedingin es bernama Min Yoongi yang kehilangan kebahagiaan di masa lalu/hanya cerita ringan tentang Jimin yang berusaha membuat Yoongi tersenyum tulus kembali/aMinyoon fanfiction/slightKookV/NamJin/andHobie/summarygagal/Idol!PJM!/Doctor!MYG
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"ayolah kalian berdua itu kontras sekali seperti langit dan bumi"

-Hidup ini begitu menggelikan bagi sebagian besar orang kalau kau mau tahu-

* * *

Ghos **t of a smile**

 **~ Somehow… we can loose our smile just like that ~**

* * *

 _Lihatlah langit yang cerah hari ini  
itulah mengapa aku pun begitu ceria  
tidakkah kau ingin berjalan jalan?  
aku ingin kau berbaikan dengan ku  
namun aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu_

* * *

Park Jimin adalah salah seorang member dari sebuah Boy Group korea selatan yang bernama Bangtan Songyeondan. Jimin pribadi yang ceria. Dan nyaris tidak memiliki konflik dalam kehidupannya. Memiliki sahabat sahabat terbaik, dari yang 4D sampai yang sifat ibu nya keterlaluan. Fans yang disana sini mengelu elukan namanya. Keluarga yang selalu mendukung semua keinginannya. Dan masa depan terjamin yang sepenuhnya –mungkin- penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Jimin selalu berkata kalau dia menyanyi untuk orang orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

* * *

 _Aku berpura pura menjahilimu  
tak pernah kulihat kau berwajah seperti itu  
aku minta maaf kalau kau sangat marah  
bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau selalu menangis?_

* * *

Sementara Min Yoongi , pemuda dingin yang sebenarnya pemalu ini memilih mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter di usianya yang terbilang masih cukup muda. Melakukan kebaikan kebaikan dari yang kecil sampai yang besar, dari yang diketahui oleh orang hingga yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Masa lalu yang kurang enak diingat membuat nya berubah menjadi dirinya yang ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang orang di sekitarnya. Sekalipun itu membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaan nya sendiri. Yang Yoongi inginkan hanya tidak lagi mengulang kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

* * *

 _ini tak terlihat seperti diriku  
aku tak mengerti kenapa kau selalu berbuat seperti itu  
aku selalu berusaha  
menggenggam tanganmu  
namun entah mengapa kau tak pernah menyadariku_

* * *

"wah apa ini buku lagu? Kau yang menulisnya? Kata katanya melankolis sekali. Kau dapat inspirasi dari mana?"

.

"kau tidak tahu apa apa jadi aku mohon berhenti…"

.

"hei senyummu palsu"

.

"tidakkah hidup ini terlalu menyedihkan?"

.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun! Tatap aku Yoongi! Kau berhak bahagia jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

.

"Hyung… pulanglah… sudah cukup…"

* * *

 _ **"maaf aku tidak bisa menghabiskan cheesecake itu bersama mu. maaf aku selalu kasar padamu. maaf kalau aku selalu memaki mu. maaf kalau aku sudah banyak merepotkan mu. maaf ya... aku sangat sangat menyesal. sekali lagi maafkan aku ya. Aku mencintai mu"**_

* * *

 _Kini ku menghilang…  
dan aku pun yakin…  
kau pasti bisa menjalaninya sendiri  
jadi tolong hapus airmata itu dan angkat wajahmu  
aku selalu tahu suatu hari nanti kau akan bahagia_

* * *

 **EGOIST - Ghost Of A Smile**

 _ **A Jimin ~Yoongi Fanfiction**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Miah Navillera Razarphael**_

 _ **"Ghost of a a smile is a beautiful song from EGOIST you better hear it first before read this fict or when you read this fict"**_

 _ **...**_

" **Delete ? or continue?"**

* * *

 **ini** apa #ngeliat ke atas

ancur banget deh sumpah

bang bang bang #malahnyanyi

hard carry he #ditendangreader

udah mah aku nulisnya di pc pula. ga bermodal banget kan? ehehehe. seseorang pernah berkata padaku kalau cerita yang in dah itu bukan tentang siapa yang membuatnya tapi tentang siapa yang membacadan bagaimana ceritanya(?). m... kayaknya chapter satu di publish dua atau tiga hari setelah ini. so... hope you respond this prologue. thank you. maaf ya kalau banyak yang salah ehehe. aku amatir sih. sekali lagu semoga raders- _nim_ sekalian berkenan dengan ff ini. Btw, ini repost 0_0. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa udah pernah baca ff ini dan lain sebagainya, ff ini emang pernah di post sekitar... kapan ya... setahun yang lalu mungkin.

PS : ff ini tercipta murni karena kegilaan ku sama EGOIST dan BTS *Peace

PSS : BTS besok kambek ya? Pengen mempercepat waktu deh rasanya #cakartembok


	2. SAYONARA MEMORIES

Chapter 2: Giniro Hikousen

 _Tidak pernah sekalipun seorang Park Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang bernama kesengsaraan. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang menyayanginya, Teman teman yang selalu ada untuknya, dan bersikap apa adanya seorang dia membuat Jimin melihat dunia ini sebagai tempat yang warna warni. Minus dengan warna hitam dan abu abu yang penuh dengan kesan yang kelam. Jimin tidak pernah terlintas di kepala Jimin kalau orang orang ada yang tidak mendapatkan jatah kebahagiaan. Sebisa mungkin seorang Park Jimin memandang dunia ini dengan menghilangkan warna abu abu dan hitam._

 _Tetapi suatu hari. Ia melihat sosok yang bersinar redup di tengah kegelapan. Bercahaya dengan indah namun Nampak tidak secerah cahaya kebahagiaan pada umumnya. Cahaya yang redup itu menampakkan kalau sosok tersebut terus mengorbankan kebahagiaan nya untuk orang lain. Mengesampingkan mimpi mimpi nya di masa lalu dan memilih mengabdikan hidupnya untuk melihat kehidupan orang lain. Min Yoongi yang selalu berpegang teguh pada kata kata nya untuk melihat segala sesuatu tidak dari luar tetapi dari dalam._

 _Cara pandang mereka pada kehidupan jelas berbeda. Dan mereka sama sama memiliki kecacatan yang terus berusaha mereka sembuhkan. Mereka yang terlihat sempurna dari luar tetapi rapuh dari dalam. Mereka yang sangat kontras dan tidak luput dari kesalahan._

 _Jimin yang tumbuh dengan penuh dengan keegoisan dan menjadi si nomor satu_

 _Dan Yoongi yang memilih untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum dan tertawa karena sudah merasa tidak mungkin lagi merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

 _Ghost of a smile : Giniro Hikousen_

A MinYoon Fanfiction/Park Jiminx Min Yoongi

Slight Namjin & KookV

BL/BoysLove/BoyxBoy/Yaoi

-Bagi yang homophobic dan sejenisnya bisa tekan panel kembali-

T – M

Romance/Hurt-Comfrot/Family

By

Miah Navillera Razarphael

* * *

Alis Jimin berkedut tidak senang.

"kalian pasti bercanda"

Teman teman seperjuangan nya itu nyengir. Minus Namjoon yang tersenyum mengejek pada Jimin. Jimin menatap teman teman yang dimatanya absurd itu dengan alis naik ke atas sebelah. Sumpah demi apa?! Kunjungan ke rumah sakit jiwa?! Sorot mata Jimin berubah Horror. Dia menatap Namjoon sekilas kemudian menatap Taehyung di sebelah Namjoon. Lalu kembali kepada Namjoon "Namjoon Hyung kau apakan Manajer- _nim?_ " Tanya Jimin penuh selidik

Namjoon memutar kedua matanya "oh ayolah Jimin, hanya karena aku memiliki obsesi pada hal hal berbau psikologi yang ekstrim bukan berarti aku sudah meracuni manajer nim dengan semua obsesi ku itu"

"dengan IQ di atas rata rata itu tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau lakukan _Rap Monster-ssi_ "

"terserah apa katamu lah"

Taehyung yang sedang mencomot kentang goreng di sebelah Namjoon itu menatap Jimin dengan tampang sok polos. Sementara Hoseok tertawa mendengar perdebatan kecil Namjoon dan Jimin

"rumah sakit itu di Daegu kan? Kurasa kita bisa refreshing sekalian. Manajer _hyung_ bilang kunjungan kita kesana akan dirahasiakan" _namja_ dengan aura bahagia yang selalu mengelilingi nya itu berujar

Namjoon mengangguk "rumah sakit itu menyediakan kamar bagi tamu yang ingin menginap dan perawat serta dokter yang harus standby merawat pasien tertentu"

Mendengar itu mata Hoseok berbinar "wahh sepertinya menyenangkan menjadi perawat dadakan selama seminggu"

Namjoon nyengir "petualangan masa muda yang menyenangkan tuan"

Jimin menghela nafas. Hoseok tidak membantu mengingat dia memiliki hati nurani sebaik malaikat dan selalu menebar senyum dimana mana. Pemuda berotot bagian dari vocal line itu mengusak wajahnya kasar. Mereka akan pergi minggu depan padahal seharusnya minggu depan mereka libur. _Namja_ ber eyesmile itu bahkan sudah menyusun jadwal apa yang akan dilakukannya selama liburan. Mulai dari bangun di siang hari, makan , bermain dengan Taehyung kemudian makan dan tidur lagi. Terus begitu selama seminggu. Ayolah… kapan lagi seorang idol sibuk sepertinya punya waktu untuk bermalas malasan? Setelah setiap hari dengan jadwal penuh mulai dari latihan sampai perform, fansmeeting dan lain sebagainya. Waktu tidur yang mereka dapat hanya dua atau tiga jam dalam sehari. _Eomma… Chim sudah tidak kuat…_

"kenapa tidak dibatalkan saja?aku lelah…" rengek Jimin yang kemudian merasakan nyeri di kepalanya yang dijitak seseorang

"kau pikir kita tidak lelah apa?"ucap Namjoon – selaku orang yang menjitak Jimin- dengan nada yang mengintimidasi tapi tidak mempan bagi Jimin

"tapi kan harusnya minggu depan itu kita kan libur Hyung…"

"libur bisa menunggu" Hoseok nimbrung

Taehyung menghela nafas jengah kemudian berbaring di pangkuan Namjoon sambil membuka bungkus makanan ringan nya yang ketiga"lagipula kita bisa memberikan warna dan kesan baru bagi netizen. ARMY juga akan senang kalau mereka melihat kita ada syuting Bangtan Bomb di rumah sakit jiwa. Kita memberi perhatian pada orang orang yang malah harus diisolasi dari lingkungannya. Lagipula kita berkunjung kesana bukan hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang orang. Apa salahnya menjenguk mereka yang bahkan dijauhi oleh sebagian orang yang tidak mengerti keadaan mereka?"

Namjoon mangut mangut

Hoseok poker face

Jimin speechless "Tae, ingatkan aku kalau kadar kewarasan mu itu cuma lima belas persen"

* * *

M _inggu , 12 Juni 2016_

Mata hitam Jimin mengerling menatap jam dinding di kamar Asrama nya. _Baru pukul setengah delapan._

Leader Bangtan dengan helai rambut blonde itu bilang kalau mereka akan berangkat pukul Sembilan tepat dan sekarang Rapper dengan nickname monster itu sedang di beri petuah mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat di Daegu. Jimin kalah debat malam itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang sudah siap dengan dua tas ransel untuk ke Daegu. Jimin mungkin manja tapi untuk beberapa situasi pemua bermarga Park kelahiran tahun 95 itu bisa menjadi pria dewasa hanya dengan sekejap mata. Jadi sekarang dia sudah siap dengan dua ransel yang akan dibawa ke Daegu. Kesampingkan dulu fakta kalau dia adalah seorang playboy yang sering bergonta ganti pasangan. Sebelas dua belas dengan Kim Taehyung. Hanya saja Taehyung tidak tampan. Bahkan wajahnya melebihi kata cantik. Pinggang yang ramping dan memiliki postur tubuh seperti wanita. Abaikan fakta mengenai perilaku absurd diluar nalar yang setiap hari menjadi pemberi warna di dorm idol group itu. Wajah tampan , karir cemerlang,dan lidah penuh dengan kata kata yang bisa membuat jiwa serasa ditarik ke atas awan itu membuat seorang Park Jimin masuk ke dalam kriteria laki laki idaman para wanita jaman sekarang. Meskipun terkadang pemuda ber eyesmile itu menggelikan dan kekanak-kanakan , Jimin tetap tidak lupa diri untuk tetap bersikap seperti selayaknya anak _kuliahan_ yang sudah berusia duapuluh satu tahun. Idol pula.

Kedua orang tua Jimin adalah orang yang cukup berada. Jadi bisa dibilang Jimin hidup dengan cukup bahagia. Keinginan selalu dipenuhi dan penuh dengan kebebasan. Kebebasan dalam arti orang tua Jimin tidak ingin anaknya hidup penuh dengan kekangan. Kalau Jimin ingin melakukan sesuatu, asalkan itu tidak salah , tidak merepotkan orang lain dan tidak berakibat buruk. Suami Istri Park itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Hingga Jimin mengutarakan keinginan nya untuk menjadi penyanyi, kedua orang tuanya pun setia mendukung keinginannya.

"nah ,ini jadwal kita selama seminggu disana. Tidak ada konser fansmeeting atau apalah yang _sebangsa_ dengan itu semua. Kita cukup bantu bantu dan jangan mengganggu kegiatan disana" itu Namjoon. Pemuda blonde itu baru saja kembali dari acara 'mari dengarkan ceramah manajer _hyung'._

Tiga lembar kertas yang sudah di _straples_ itu dibagikan kepada ketiga temannya yang lain. Hoseok dan Jimin membaca nya sekilas kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sedangkan Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak membacanya hanya bergumam saat menerima kertas tersebut kemudian meletakkan nya diatas meja. Lalu saat mereka sudah berada dua kilo jauhnya dari _dorm_ , alien 4D itu mengatakan kalau kertas schedule nya hilang. Yang hanya ditanggapi decakan lidah malas dari teman teman seperjuangannya.

* * *

Mereka ke Daegu dengan mobil. sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung dan Jimin tidak berhenti mengoceh, membuat lelucon dan menyanyi berisik tidak peduli supir mereka hampir tuli. Hoseok mengambil Selca saat Taehyung tidak berhenti bercerita tentang anjing tetangganya yang sering keluar masuk halaman belakang rumahnya dan Jimin sibuk melecehkan semua cerita Taehyung. Namjoon hanya menimpali sekali dua kali ( mendukung Jimin yang melecehkan Taehyung ) sambil tertawa dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya. Mengingat Jimin dan Taehyung adalah sepasang sahabat yang lengket seperti lem kayu tapi sekarang mereka saling menjatuhkan – _lebih tepatnya Jimin yang sedang menjatuhkan Taehyung-._ Hingga tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Daegu, pertengkaran sahabat 'sehidup semati' itu tidak berakhir bahkan saat Rumah sakit Jiwa tujuan mereka sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

Rumah sakit jiwa yang dimaksud Namjoon adalah Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sangeul.

Hoseok menatap gerbang rumah sakit jiwa itu dengan mata yang berbinar binar sementara Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dengan tampang bodoh dan Jimin yang hanya bergumam _wow_. Namjoon acuh saja dan berjalan kedalam memimpin rombongan kecil mereka.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang perawat yang manis dan ramah. Matanya bulat dan tubuhnya mungil. Jimin membaca name tag nya yang bertuliskan _'Do Kyungsoo'._ Ya tuhan… entah kenapa Jimin sedikit merinding dan merasa kalau perawat manis itu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah _Man…_ perawat itu baru saja mendelik padanya saat sedang menjelaskan perihal apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan selama berada di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo membawa mereka masuk untuk bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit.

Lorong rumah sakit itu dipenuhi oleh para pasien yang menderita guncangan atau kelainan mental. Jimin menatap sekelilingnya. Ada seorang pemuda kurus yang meracau di kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang perawat. Seorang wanita yang duduk di bangku dan tertawa tawa sambil menunjuk nunjuk mereka – _Jimin mengernyit risih-,_ sambil mengatakan entah apa pada perawat yang tengah membujuknya untuk kembali ke kamar tempatnya di rawat. Dan masih banyak lagi pasien _absurd_ yang keadaannya sulit dijelaskan.

Rumah sakit itu cukup besar. Ada empat gedung besar bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi. Tiap gedung adalah tempat untuk kegiatan dan pasien yang berbeda.

Gedung pertama adalah gedung utama dan terdiri dari lima lantai. Gedung tersebut adalah pusat segala aktifitas di rumah sakit sangeul. Ruang kepala rumah sakit ada disana, beserta dengan beberapa bawahan penting kepala rumah sakit. Gedung pertama adalah gedung pemeriksaan bagi para pasien baru yang akan dirawat dan gedung perawatan bagi pasien pasien yang dalam proses penyembuhan nya harus mendapat pengawasan dari kepala rumah sakit. Meskipun Kyungsoo bilang , kepala rumah sakit akan berkeliling dan memantau kegiatan rumah sakit sangeul dari pukul satu siang sampai pukul tiga sore.

Gedung kedua adalah gedung untuk penderita gangguan mental menengah keatas yang harus dirawat hingga mereka benar benar sembuh. Gedung itu terdiri dari empat lantai. Dilengkapi dengan ruang ruang terapi ringan yang diharapkan dapat ikut berperan dalam proses penyembuhan mereka. Dokter dokter spesialis dan perawat perawat yang ditugaskan di gedung tersebut pun memiliki ruangan khusus disana sehingga mereka tidak perlu bolak balik dari gedung utama hanya untuk menangani pasien. Fungsi gedung ketiga pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan gedung kedua. Hanya saja tingkat kejiwaan pasiennya lebih memprihatinkan jadi sistem pembagian shift kerja pun agak sedikit bebeda karen perawat yang dibutuhkan jelas lebih banyak.

"kudengar rumah sakit ini berani mengambil resiko" Namjoon berucap seraya mengambil beberapa foto "kalian merawat pasien pasien yang berbahaya"

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Mata bulatnya menatap Namjoon yang langsung salah tingkah " M maksudku , kalian merawat banyak pasien yang sewaktu waktu bisa membuat kalian terbunuh" pemuda berlesung pipi itu menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sementara Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertukar pandang. Minus Hoseok yang menatap keduanya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Kyungsoo ber- _oh_ ria dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Perawat manis itu mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan Namjoon , sedangkan Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok berjalan di belakang mereka. Para kru yang lain tidak ikut bersama mereka karena masih banyak yang harus mereka urus – katanya – dan lagi, mereka tidak menginap di rumah sakit dengan alasan "agensi hanya meminta mereka untuk menjaga BTS dan melaksanakan Schedule mereka dengan sebaik mungkin". Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan Jimin akan memastikan gaji mereka dipotong saat pulang ke seoul nanti. _Astaga , kenapa ruang kepala rumah sakit rasanya jauh sekali?_ batin Jimin dalam hati. Matanya tak lepas dari Namjoon yang masih terlihat canggung karena pertanyaan nya sendiri tadi dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan sejajar dengan Namjoon dihadapannya.

"kami tidak ambil pusing" Kyungsoo berkata tanpa menatapNamjoon. Kemudian tiba tiba perawat mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"kalian lihat gedung yang itu?" tangan mungil Kyungsoo menunjuk ke Gedung keempat yang terdiri dari enam lantai. Gedung keempat berhadapan tepat dengan gedung utama jadi mereka bisa melihat betapa suramnya suasana gedung tersebut. Jika di gedung gedung lain terlihat banyak perawat , suster , dan Dokter yang terlihat mondar mandir kesana kemari. Gedung keempat tampak sepi tanpa penghuni. Paling ada beberapa Dokter atau perawat yang keluar masuk ruangan. Jimin bisa melihat betapa seriusnya raut wajah mereka. Tidak ada pasien. Hanya ada Dokter dan Perawat.

"sebenarnya gedung ke empat adalah gedung yang paling banyak perawat dan dokter yang bertugas padahal pasiennya jauh lebih sedikit dari pasien gedung ketiga. Pintu pintu dan jendela kamar pasien di lengkapi dengan teralis" Kyungsoo terlihat sedang sedikit menerawang "gedung ke empat adalah gedung perawatan bagi penderita Skizofrenia dan kelainan mental parah yang selalu berhasrat untuk mencari kepuasan dengan melihat penderitaan orang lain"

Kedua alis Jimin bertaut "kalian merawat psikopat?"

"Ah, itu terlalu kasar kami terlalu kasihan pada mereka untuk menggunakan ungkapan itu. Kepala rumah sakit selalu mengajarkan kepada kami kalau kami harus tetap memandang mereka sebagai orang sakit yang harus disembuhkan" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jimin

Namjoon terdiam , Jimin melongo.

"menyeramkan" Taehyung bergidik ngeri

Hoseok menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam "luar biasa…"

Koridor dan lorong nya _–harus Jimin akui-_ bersih. Ada sebuah taman yang berada di tengah ke empat gedung tersebut. Taman yang asri dan dipenuhi oleh bunga bunga yang indah dan member kesan manis pada rumah sakit sangeul ini. Pihak rumah sakit berusaha membuat pasien nya betah berada di lingkungan rumah sakit, begitulah penjelasan Kyungsoo mengenai suasana rumah sakit yang sengaja dibuat senyaman mungkin.

"kepala rumah sakit tidak ingin orang orang memandang rumah sakit sangeul dengan pandangan buruk sama seperti rumah sakit yang lain. Beliau ingin memberikan kesan kalau rumah sakit jiwa itu bukan tempat buangan untuk orang orang yang menderita cacat mental ataupun guncagan jiwa, tapi tempat untuk membuat mereka sembuh , nyaman , dan diperlakukan layak" Kyungsoo menatap seorang pria yang tengah berteriak keras dan terus berontak dari para perawat dan seorang dokter yang berusaha menahannya.

"tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya gagasan kepala rumah sakit" Kyungsoo berujar

Namjoon mengernyit "maksud anda?"

"kepala rumah sakit memiliki seorang putra. Putranya lah yang sepenuh nya mengubah keadaan rumah sakit ini dan mengubah cara pandang kepala rumah sakit" Kyungsoo berkata seraya membuka pintu yang berada di hadapannya.

Jimin , Hoseok, Namjoon dan Taehyung terperangah melihat ruangan sederhana yang Kyungsoo bilang sebagai ruang kepala rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda dengan helai rambut coklat yang bisa dibilang cantik berdiri di depan jendela dan menatap ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum "Oh hai Kyungsoo" sapanya pada Kyungsoo "tamu?"

Jimin mengernyit kemudian berbisik pada Taehyung "dia kepala rumah sakitnya?"

"masih muda" Namjoon ikut berbisik

Sementara Kyungsoo membulat sesaat sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan pada sosok yang terpisah oleh meja dihadapan mereka "Seokjin- _ssi_ maaf mengganggu. Apa anda melihat kepala rumah sakit?"

"Ayah? Dia baru saja keluar saat kau mengurus pasien di gedung ketiga" pemuda yang di panggil Seokjin itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang menggerutu pelan ' _kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku'_ sebelum kemudian menghela nafas "mereka tamu dari Seoul yang dibicarakan kepala Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Manajer mereka sedang berhalangan untuk mendampingi mereka disini, jadi leader mereka yang memegang tanggung jawab" jelas Kyungsoo pada Seokjin dengan masih mempertahankan etika penuh kesopanannya. Namjoon tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang terkesan Kaku.

"ayolah Kyung, aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu kaku padaku. Kita seumuran kau tahu" ujarnya pelan dan menatap BTS dengan senyum yang menawan "Mereka orang baik aku berani bertaruh" Seokjin mengusap bahu Kyungsoo lembut

untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Namjoon memasang tampang idiotnya di hadapan orang asing, dan tolong garis bawahi kalimat yang sedang berputar putar di kepala Namjoon sekarang 'Man… I found a angel'. Namjoon harus berterimakasih pada Jimin dan sikutan di perutnya yang berhasil membuat leader Bangtan Songyeondan itu tersadar dari _ketidak sadaran_ nya yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya risih.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menatap Namjoon dan rekan rekannya yang Nampak melongo untuk seperseian detik "semuanya perkenalkan , ini Kim Seokjin. Dia adalah putra tunggal kepala rumah sakit, dokter Kim Chanyeol"

Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kemudian tersenyum _anggun_ "Namaku KimSeokjin, salam kenal" –Namjoon buru buru berbalik badan dan menyeka hidung nya yang mulai mimisan dengan tisu

Hoseok ikut membungkuk "aku Jung Hoseok, maaf akan merepotkan seharian ini"

"namaku Kim Taehyung, salam kenal" Taehyung berkata riang

"Park Jimin, maaf sudah mengganggu" Jimin membungkuk lucu

Suasana hening dan Jimin merasa ada yang belum memperkenalkan diri. _Namja_ bersurai hitam itu melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Namjoon yang sedang berbalik dan sibuk dengan tisu. Langsung saja Jimin menendang tulang kering leader 'TERHORMAT' mereka itu agar segera tersadar. Namjoon yang menerima tendangan dari Jimin pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kikuk. Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menyumbat darah yang mengalir dari hidung bangir nya.

"a aku Kim Namjoon salam kenal" kemudian membungkuk salah tingkah.

Reaksi Namjoon itu sangat tidak Namjoon sekali. Jimin menyadari itu tapi dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Hoseok berbisik pada Taehyung yang tidak menyadari situasi

"kurasa ada yang jatuh cinta"

Taehyung mengerjap mata dan memasang wajah blank. Gagal paham.

* * *

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di koridor lantai dua gedung ketiga, setelah Seokjin meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali pada pasien yang tadi sempat diambi alih oleh salah satu rekan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo diminta untuk memandu tamu. Sebagai gantinya Seokjin yang akan memandu Namjoon dan kawan kawan. Hei kalian harus lihat wajah menggelikan Namjoon saat Seokjin merangkulnya untuk segera berjalan

Taehyung dan Hoseok terus bertanya ini itu dengan antusias dan Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan mereka tanpa menghilangkan senyuman yang membuat pemuda cantik itu makin Nampak seperti malaikat. Trio Kim dan Hoseok menggila. Kenapa Namjoon diikutkan? Karena dia senyum senyum sendiri di belakang Seokjin sementara Jimin memperhatikan dengan malas.

"lantai satu dan dua bisa dibilang kamar _'Asrama'_ bagi para pasien sedangkan sisanya adalah ruang perawatan dan terapi" Seokjin tersenyum pada perawat yang lewat dan menyapanya.

"anda tahu banyak" kedua mata hazel Namjoon berbinar mendengar penjelasan Seokjin "Seokjin-ssi apakah anda sempat terpikir untuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit selanjutnya? Selain anda yang merupakan anak tunggal kepala rumah sakit , pengetahuan anda juga luas"

Jimin memutar mata jengah melihat aura penuh _lope lope di udara_ yang menguar di sekitar Namjoon. Ingatkan Jimin untuk memeriksakan Namjoon ke salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini. Siapa tahu leader tampan mereka itu menderita overdosis Seokjin yang membuat nya 'sedikit' gila. Jimin mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Taehyung, bermaksud mengajak Alien terdampar itu untuk pergi mengelilingi rumah sakit berdua karena rasanya menyebalkan menjadi lampu taman di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin – _padahal ada Hoseok di sebelah kiri Seokjin ( -_- )-._ Dan betapa menyesalnya Jimin menemukan Alien jadi jadian itu tengah menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca kamar salah satu pasien dan Jimin menepuk jidatnya saat Taehyung balas melambai pada Pasien yang di dalam sedang heboh melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun semakin antusias dan balas melambai lebih heboh.

Jimin menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Taehyung dan mencolek pundak Namjoon yang lebih tinggi di depannya

"Namjoon Hyung , tanyakan pada Seokjin-ssi apa masih ada kamar yang kosong, kurasa kita membawa pasien autis kesini" kata Jimin yang tengah ber- poker face ria menatap Taehyung yang sekarang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan pasien yang ikut menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela.

Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok beralih menatap apa yang menjadi fokus mata Jimin sekarang.

Taehyung dan pasien itu sama sama memasang muka bodoh kemudian tertawa tawa kemudian memasang muka bodoh lagi. Begitu berulang ulang. Seokjin tertawa cantik dan Namjoon terkekeh seraya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Hoseok tertawa keras dan bermaksud bergabung dengan Taehyung kalau saja Jimin tidak lebih sigap menariknya.

Merasa ada yang tertawa, Taehyung menoleh dan langsung nyengir polos tanpa dosa. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat menggemaskan di mata orang lain tapi Jimin malah ingin membakar visual mereka itu yang perilakunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasien rumah sakit jiwa di sini.

"ng… pasiennya ngajak ngobrol hyung" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Seokjin mengusap air mata nya yang keluar karena tertawa "interaksi mu dengan pasien cukup bagus. Itu bisa membuat pasien merasa normal dan melupakan fakta kalau dia gila"

Mendengarnya Taehyung tertawa salah tingkah dan mengikuti mereka yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi.

"Seokjin- _ssi_ apa anda seorang dokter?" Tanya Jimin

Seokjin menoleh pada Jimin. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab "bukan"

"tapi anda kelihatan tahu banyak" tutur Taehyung

"yah… semua orang mengira aku dokter sayangnya bukan" Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti pada Taehyung "aku seorang Psikiater"

Namjoon dan Hoseok berdecak kagum sedangkan Taehyung memandang Seokjin dengan mata berbinar binar. Jimin ? dia sedang menatap aneh ketiga rekannya.

"jadi apa yang anda lakukan disini?" melihat Namjoon, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang masih terkagum kagum. Jimin berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Seokjin

"kadang aku kesini karena aku bosan di rumah. Tapi akhir akhir ini aku kemari untuk menemani temanku"

"teman anda menjenguk seorang pasien?"

Seokjin menggeleng "tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu karena dia juga turun tangan mengurus salah satu pasien"

"apa dia seorang perawat?" kali ini Taehyung

"bukan dia seorang dokter spesialis tapi… entahlah, apapun yang dia lakukan pada akhirnya orang orang mendapat akhir yang baik" Seokjin tersenyum sambil menerawang sebelum kemudian , ia terpikir sesuatu.

"Ah, kalian mau berkunjung ke Gedung Empat?"

* * *

Koridor dan lorong yang sepi. Lalu pintu pintu di lantai tiga yang dipenuhi teralis. Bulu kuduk Jimin langsung berdiri. Selama mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan Seokjin yang memimpin, Jimin terus mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

"mengerikan" ringis Jimin

Gedung ke empat sangat hening dan suram. Bahkan ketiga rekan setia Jimin yang biasanya bertanya ini itu pun bungkam. Mereka melalui koridor koridor dan lorong dengan _'Khidmat'._ beberapa Dokter atau perawat yang lewat akan menyapa Seokjin.

Gedung keempat benar benar memiliki aura dan kesan yang kurang menyenangkan

"perawat Xi apa anda melihat Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin pada salah seorang perawat cantik yang baru saja keluar ruangan

"oh, Seokjin- _ssi_ , Yoongi- _ssi_ sedang berada di lantai lima"

"di ruangan Jihoon?"perawat cantik bername tag Xi Luhan itu mengangguk.

"kalau begitu saya permisi Seokjin- _ssi_ " Luhan undur diri

Sepeninggal Luhan, Seokjin pun mengajak mereka ke lantai empat. Jimin yang awalnya tidak tertarik saat berada di tiga gedung yang sebelumnya. Mulai tertarik dan menelisik setiap sudut koridor yang mereka lewati. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lima. Saat di lift , sekali dua kali Taehyung akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Seokjin tapi kemudian diam kembali.

Lantai lima berkali kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari lantai lantai yang lain. Seokjin menjelaskan kalau kamar para pasien berada di lantai empat dan lima, karena pasien pasien gedung lima lebih memiliki kesadaran untuk sayang nyawa karena mereka lebih menggilai jeritan atau pekikan orang yang mereka siksa. Atau lebih tepatnya, kebanyakan pasien gedung keempat adalah Psikopat atau para penderita Skizofrenia kronis yang terus membahayakan orang lain.

"lantai lima lebih sepi dari lantai empat" Namjoon berujar " Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya padaku"

Seokjin mengangguk, "karena memang pasien di lantai lima bisa dihitung jari"

Dahi Jimin Nampak berkerut mendengar penuturan Seokjin "maksud anda?"

"Kalau tidak salah hanya ada tiga pasien di lantai lima , tapi kudengar kemarin dua pasien yang lain sudah boleh dipindahkan ke lantai empat"

Taehyung dan Jimin bergidik "berarti pasien yang sekarang seorang diri di lantai lima ini adalah pasien yang paling parah di rumah sakit ini?" suara Jimin terdengar penuh dengan getaran saat berujar demikian. Lalu saat Seokjin mengangguk, Taehyung dan Jimin pun semakin merapat.

Melihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang tampak saling dorong untuk mencari tempat perlindungan Seokjin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya geli. Pandangannya beralih pada Namjoon yang masih setia berjalan disebelahnya – Hoseok pindah di sebelah Taehyung dan Jimin -

"kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka" canda Seokjin dengan nada suaranya yang dibuat jenaka.

Namjoon menoleh kebelakang sesaat kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Seokjin "tidak, aku penasaran seperti apa pasien yang membuat ciut nyali kedua _hoobae_ ku yang selalu kelebihan semangat itu"

Kedua sudut bibir Seokjin ditarik naik penuh ketertarikan, _pemuda Tampan di sebelahnya ini menarik._

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar paling ujung yang bertuliskan nomor 197. Tepat sebelum Seokjin menyentuh knop pintu. Pintu itu kayu itu tiba tiba terbuka dan membuat Alien _nyasar_ dan pemuda bersurai hitam dibelakang mereka itu nyaris jantungan. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil –tapi tingginya hanya beda satu senti dengan Jimin- dan berkulit putih sepucat salju berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut yang hanya bertahan sesaat sebelum kemudian berganti dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Mata Jimin sedikit membelalak melihatnya. Wajah pemuda itu sangat manis. Tatapan nya sayu dan bibirnya tipis. Kaki nya yang ramping dibalut oleh celana jeans hitam dan tubuhnya dibungkus oleh kaus berwarna dark blue dan jaket kain coklat yang tidak terlalu tebal berhoodie.

Mereka bertukar tatap hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Tanpa suara. Tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi lain yang juga hadir disana.

Bagi Jimin waktu terasa berhenti. Tanpa sadar manik hitam arangnya menyelami manik hazel milik si pemuda manis. Jimin terperangah. Sekilas main vokal BTS itu dapat menangkap bayangan kupu kupu bersayap transparan yang melintas di sampingnya kemudian hinggap di bahu si pemuda manis. Awalnya transparan sebelum kemudian sayap kupu kupu tersebut bersinar redup. Ini halusinasi. Jimin merasa kalau apa yang ia lihat adalah halusinasi. Tapi.. halusinasi itu menggambarkan sesuatu. Alam bawah sadar Jimin seolah dikendalikan oleh alam bawah sadar si manis.

Dahi Jimin berkerut.

' _tidak... dia tidak mengendalikanku'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Bahkan ketika Seokjin berbincang dengan pemuda manis itu dan bermaksud memperkenalkan nya pada BTS. Jimin memilih untuk berdiri di belakang punggung Hoseok dan memperhatikan pemuda bersurai karamel tersebut.

Tidak. Dia tidak berusaha atau sedang mengendalikan Jimin. Justru sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau pengaruh alam bawah sadar nya begitu kuat sehingga Jimin bisa melihat gambaran hatinya. Kupu kupu transparan yang cahayanya bersinar redup. _Sesuatu yang membuat kebahagiaannya yang sebenarnya palsu terlihat nyata._

* * *

 _Bagaimana ku akan sampaikan perasaan ini aku tak bisa menguraikan kata-kata padamu?_

 _Ini pertama dan terakhir… suatu hari kita berjalan pulang bersama_

 _akan jadi kenangan berharga._

 _aku tak akan melupakannya._

 _Selamat tinggal kenangan_

 _Musim semi tiba, kita kan berpisah jalan._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **to be continued**

* * *

What this? Ini apa #menataphorror

Ancur. Bahasa amburadul. Jelas sekali saya ini penulis amatir yang bahasanya dipaksain biar ada nilai sastranya dikit. Omaigat. Aku ga bisa melankolis ya. Pas di baca ulang juga feelnya ga kerasa. Author macam apa ini?! Maklum pemula #ditendang

Buat readers, siders dkk yang udah mampir buat baca ff serba ga nyambung ini makacihh #ciumsatusatu

Mwah~~~

Buat yang kemarin sudah menyempatkan untuk review maaf ya author abal ini belum sempet cuap cuap. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya atau di PM. Tapi terimakasih banyakkk aku sayangggg kaliannnn #bighug

BTS udh kombek

Tahu ga

Malem malem aku jerit jerit geje di kamar#abaikan

Oke adios semuanyaa


	3. Butterfly anda Silver Zeppelin

_Ghost of a smile : Butterfly and Silver Zeppelin_

* * *

A MinYoon Fanfiction/Park Jiminx Min Yoongi

Slight Namjin & KookV

BL/BoysLove/BoyxBoy/Yaoi

-Bagi yang homophobic dan sejenisnya dipersilahkan tekan panel kembali-

T – M

Romance/Hurt-Comfrot/Family

By

Miah Navillera Razarphael

* * *

Jangan pikirkan apa pun  
Jangan katakan satu kata pun  
Tertawa sajalah denganku

Aku masih tak percaya  
Semuanya tampak seperti mimpi  
Kumohon jangan menghilang

Benarkah ini nyata? Benarkah ini nyata?  
Kau... Kau...  
Kau sangat indah

aku takut  
Tidak nyata... Tidak nyata...  
Kau

Kau

Kau

Bisakah kau tetap di sisiku?  
Maukah kau berjanji padaku?  
Aku takut Jika aku melepas tanganmu, kau akan terbang jauh, dan hancur  
Aku takut aku takut aku takut

 **BTS - Butterfly**

* * *

 _Jimin kecil mengernyit. Bocah itu tengah berada di sebuah gereja bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara dengan gereja di taman. Tadinya Jimin juga bersama dengan mereka, tetapi kemudian dia merasa bosan sehingga menjelajahi gereja itu sendirian._

 _Hari itu Gereja sepi tanpa pengunjung kecuali keluarga Jimin. Awalnya Jimin kira seperti itu, jika saja dia tidak menemukan seorang bocah lelaki bersurai hitam yang kelihatan sebaya dengannya duduk di salah satu bangku dan nampak berdo'a sendirian._

 _Jimin kecil hanya melihat dari jauh. Postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Jimin. Bocah lelaki itu nampak mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang dibalut lagi dengan hoodie berwarna abu abu._

 _Bocah itu berdo'a lama sekali. Jimin tebak sepertinya bocah itu sudah ada di gereja sebelum dia dan keluarganya. Se]bap saat tadi Jimin berada di luar, ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang masuk ke dalam gereja. Rasa ingin tahu khas anak kecil membuat Jimin penasaran apa yang membuat bocah itu berdoa sangat lama. Tapi berhubung etika yang diajarkan keluarganya, tidak sopan menganggu seseorang yang sedang berdo'a. Maka Jimin menunggu bocah itu hingga ia selesai berdo'a. Saking seriusnya berdo'a. Bocah itu tidak sadar kalau ada yang duduk di bangku di belakangnya._

 _Jimin masih setia di belakang si bocah bersurai hitam ketika kepalanya terangkat dan dia bangkit dari duduknya diiringi dengan helaan nafas pelan. Anak itu hendak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya sehingga ia berbalik dan bertukar pandang dengan Jimin. Jimin nyengir bodoh dan bocah itu sempat blank sesaat karena tatapan Jimin._

" _hai" sapa Jimin_

 _Bocah itu mengernyit tapi ia memqawbalas sapaan Jimin "hai" katanya ragu_

" _berdo'a mu lama ya" ucap Jimin tanpa basa basi_

 _Alis bocah itu naik sebelah "hah?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk semangat "tadi aku melihatmu berdo'a lamaa sekali. Apa yang kau do'akan?"_

 _Bocah bersurai hitam itu mengerjap lucu. Dia nampak berpikir sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Jimin "oh... tadi. Tadi aku mendoakan keluarga dan teman temanku"_

 _Kali ini yang berkedip adalah Jimin. Mendoakan keluarga dan teman temannya? "memangnya keluarga dan teman temanmu kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"_

 _Bocah bersurai hitam itu menggeleng "tidak. Aku hanya merasa harus sering mendoakan mereka. Aku juga berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar aku diberi kesadaran diri dan waktu yang panjang agar bisa selalu bersama mereka. Tapi ya... kita tidak tahu kapan kita meninggalkan mereka bukan?" kata bocah bersurai hitam itu panjang lebar._

 _Jimin tercengang sesaat. Bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan perkataan bocah dihadapannya._

" _kakakku bilang, hati manusia itu rapuh seperti sayap kupu kupu" kata bocah itu lagi._

 _ **Hati manusia itu rapuh seperti sayap kupu kupu...**_

 _Jimin baru saha ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia mendengar ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya dan mengatakan kalau Jimin tidak segera keluar dari gereja sekarang, mereka akan meninggalkan Jimin di gereja itu sehingga Jimin bisa belajar untuk menjadi seorang pendeta sekalian. Sontak Jimin langsung saja berlari keluar setelah melambaikan tangan kepada bocah bersurai hitam itu yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis._

 _Ketika sampai di ambang pintu Jimin berbalik sekilas._

 _Dan Jimin kecil melihat kupu kupu dengan sayap transparan yang berkilau hinggap di bahu sempit bocah bersurai hitam yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja._

* * *

Jimin terhenyak saat tatapan pemuda manis yang awalnya ditujukan kepada Seokjin kini beralih padanya. Tatapan itu membuatnya membeku. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Tatapannya membuat hawa disekitar Jimin sekarang terasa sangat mencekik

"Yoongi-ya, ya tuhan kau mengejutkan ku" Terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba tiba pemuda bernama Yoongi itu , Seokjin mengusap dadanya yang terbalut oleh kemeja berwarna soft brown.

"siapa mereka Seokjin?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada tanpa ekspresi setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Ketika baru saja Seokjin akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab , Yoongi langsung memotong seraya berlalu- "jangan bicarakan disini , Jihoon baru saja tidur" –berjalan ke ujung lorong yang satunya lagi.

Seokjin memutar matanya dan member isyarat pada yang lain untuk mengikuti Yoongi.

"anak itu baru saja tidur?" Tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi yang bersandar pada tembok. Yoongi mengangguk dan menghela nafas pelan "dia bilang dia sering mimpi buruk akhir akhir ini"

Yang menjadi respon dari ucapan Yoongi hanya anggukan sekenanya dari Seokjin.

"Oh, dan Namjoon- _ssi_ , Taehyung- _ssi_ , _Jimin-ssi_ ,Hoseok- _ssi_ perkenalkan. Ini Min Yoongi , temanku yang tadi aku ceritakan" Seokjin memperkenalkan Yoongi pada Namjoon dan teman temannya.

Serentak keempat _Seoullite_ itu membungkukkan tubuhnya begitupun Yoongi. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang kelihatan paling antusias diantara ketiganya. Taehyung berkenalan tampang yang sarat dengan ketakutan , dan Jimin berkenalan dalam diam.

Pikiran Jimin berkecamuk sejak ia bertukar tatap dengan pemuda semanis gula itu. Jimin menjadi sangat kaku. Dia membalas perkataan absurd Taehyung sekenanya tanpa benar benar berniap menanggapi. Sekali dua kali Jimin akan mencuri pandang pada Yoongi yang tengah berbincang dengan Seokjin dan yang lainnya. Minus Taehyung, pemuda jangkung, aneh namun sayangnya manis dan cantik itu masih belum berniat memberi tanda titik pada ocehan yang ia tujukan pada Jimin. Sepertinya pemuda cantik itu sudah mulai mencairkan atmosfer gedung keempat yang tadi membuatnya terus menempel pada Jimin untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Jadi saat mereka turun dari lantai empat dan menuju gedung utama pun pemuda manis itu memlih diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan. Atensi Jimin benar benar terpaku pada pemuda bermarga Min itu. Jimin sama sekali idak menghiraukan Taehyung yang mulai menyapa pasien pasien yang lewat dan tidak menghiraukan Namjoon yang berdebat dengan Seokjin. Atensi Jimin sepenuhnya terusat pada sosok Min Yoongi. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang memilih diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama untuk menyimak perdebatan dua sejoli kelebihan muatan otak yang berjalan disebelahnya. Hoseok terima terima saja jadi _obat nyamuk._

Yoongi berjalan sendiri di paling depan dan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Besok dia ada jadwal operasi dan akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sepertinya dia harus memutar otak kali ini. Yoongi terbiasa datang ke Rumah Sakit Sangeul di sore hari dan pulang esok paginya. Dia tinggal sendiri dan sudah dewasa jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahinya. Yoongi harus segera menyembuhkan Jihoon dan mengambil hak asuh anak itu agar setidaknya Jihoon tidak mengalami tekanan batin lagi. keluarga Broken Home nya yang membuat dia hancur seperti ini.

 _Broken Home ya…_.

Yoongi menatap lantai rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya dia akan pulang hari ini. Menjadi penentu hidup dan mati seseorang bukan perkara mudah. Dia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

Yoongi menatap ke belakang sekilas dan menemukan Jimin yang sedang berusaha menarik Taehyung menjauh dari seorang pasien lanjut usia yang tengah melongo menatap balik Taehyung yang juga sedang melongo. Yoongi berhenti melangkah. Pemuda manis bersurai mint itu memperhatikan Jimin yang Nampak ingin sekali berteriak tapi mengingat ini rumah sakit, _namja_ bersurai kelam yang Seokjin bilang idol itu kelihatan berusaha menahan diri. Samar samar Yoongi mengkhayal ada asap yang mengepul dari kepala Jimin saat pemuda tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya Jimi sudah gatal sekali ingin memberi Jimim bogeman ala saitama sensei pada rekan 4D nya itu. Dalam hati Yoongi kasihan pada Jimin yang harus bernasib sial –bisa juga dibilang baik- karena memiliki kesempatan memiliki sahabat dalam bentuk manusia namun memiliki jati diri alien pluto yang terdampar di bumi. Yoongi sedikit tergelak saat Jimin menjitak kepala Taehyung keras keras tepat ketika pasien lanjut usia yang menjadi objek _obserfasi_ namja dengan bentuk rambut seperti jamur itu dibawa pergi perawatnya yang sempat tersenyum genit pada Jimin. Setelah menerima jitakan Jimin Taehyung tertawa bodoh dan balas menjitak Jimin. Jimin yang Nampak tidak terima, balas menjitak Taehyung kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama ketika Taehyung mengatakan seseuatu yang sepertinya adalah lelucon.

Untuk sesaat tatapan Yoongi tidak beralih dari kedua _namja_ yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Sebelum akhirnya ketika tersadar dia kembali berjalan dan berusaha tidak menghiraukan keduanya. Seperti berusaha mencari jalan di lorong yang gelap seorang diri padahal di belakang nya ada orang lain yang bisa membantu.

Yoongi mengernyit. Kapan terakhir kali dia berpikiran seperti ini?. Surai mint nya yang lembut bergoyang ketika Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. _Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan_ Yoongi nya semakin cepat. Saking cepatnya dia dan saking kalutnya pikiran Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menyadari kalau Seokjin menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang tidak bisa menghilangkan raut wajah nya yang penuh kekhawatiran. Hoseok yang menyadari Seokjin yang tidak lagi merespon ucapan Namjoon yang masih sibuk mengoceh mengikuti arah pandang pemuda cantik itu dan menemukan Yoongi yang hanya terlihat punggung kecilnya yang semakin menjauh dan lenyap diantara lalu lalang para perawat, pasien dan dokter.

"ada apa Seokjin- _ssi_?" Tanya Hoseok. Merasa dipanggil Seokjin menatap Hoseok dengan masih mempertahan kan senyum lembutnya yang kali ini terlihat lebih rileks "Seokjin saja,tolong"

"Ah, baiklah… Seokjin-ah?" Hoseok Nampak tidak yakin. Seokjin tertawa "Ah, ya tuhan kenapa semua orang selalu kaku padaku"

Hoseok tertawa lepas dan tawa Hoseok mengundang perhatian Jimin dan Taehyung yang sudah selesai dari acara jitak menjitak mereka. Namjoon yang akhirnya menyadari kalau dia mengoceh sendiri pun menatap dua orang _namja_ di sebelah nya yang tengah tertawa bersama.

Namjoon merengut, _Hobi ketawa bareng ga ngajak ngajak, sama malaikat pula, jahatnya..._. Oke abaikan suara hati Namjoon barusan.

"Hobi- _hyung_ berhenti,nanti Namjoon- _hyung_ cemburu" canda Taehyung

Seokjin yang mendengar candaan Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan menatap Namjoon dengan senyuman manisnya "benarkah? Kau menyukaiku Namjoon- _ssi_? Wah kau harus mengajakku berkencan nanti" kemudian psikiater muda itu tertawa terpingkal pingkal yang kemudian diikuti oleh Jimin dan yang lainnya.

Tapi tidak Namjoon. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menatap Seokjin serius.

Tawa Seokjin berhenti ketika tiba tiba lengannya dicengkram kuat dan dia ditarik mendekat hingga bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Namjoon. Seokjin terkesiap. Namjoon menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Hoseok yang paling pertama menyadari keadaan menyikut perut Jimin kuat dan menggeplak kepala Taehyung agar mereka berhenti tertawa. Mereka menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih dalam posisi membahayakan. Jimin meneguk ludahnya. Jangan bilang Namjoon akan…

"aku memang menyukai mu- tidak … aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin jadi karena kau sudah lebih dulu menyetujui sebelum aku memintamu mulai hari ini kita berkencan" ucap Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat Seokjin menegang.

 _Pluk_

"BRENGSEK!" itu suara benda yang jatuh, diikuti suara pekikan Yoongi yang lucu dan diikuti lagi oleh suara tamparan keras yang korban tamparannya adalah pipi Namjoon dan pelaku Tamparannya adalah telapak tangan mungil Yoongi yang seperti wanita.

* * *

"Yoongi- _ssi_ garang ya"

Hoseok memutar mata jengah mendengar ringisan Namjoon. Mereka terpaksa menyudahi acara _jalan jalan_ mengelilingi rumah sakit karena pernyataan tiba tiba Namjoon pada anak semata wayang kepala Rumah Sakit. Begitu Yoongi menarik Seokjin yang masih speechless pergi dari sana – setelah menghadiahi Namjoon sebuah tamparan selamat tinggal-. Hoseok dan yang lainnya langsung menyeret Namjoon dari koridor karena mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang. Alis Jimin berkedut dan muncul perempatan di dahinya yang tadi sudah berkerut seperti orang tua karena terus mendengar keluhan Namjoon yang tidak ada habis habisnya sejak Yoongi menampar Namjoon karena telah berani _menembak_ sahabatnya tiga jam setelah pertemuan mereka. Jimin yakin Yoongi menganggap Namjoon brengsek sekarang. Jimin meraih bantal, membenamkan kepalanya disana kemudian berteriak keras sekali sebelum kemudian menatap Namjoon yang tengah mengusap pipi nya yang memerah karena tamparan Yoongi. Badan boleh kecil. Tapi tenaga, astaga… Jimin akan berpikir dua kali untuk ikut ikutan Taehyung kalau kalau alien 4D yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat sehidup sematinya itu punya _ilham_ untuk menjahili menjahili Yoongi. Biarkanlah Jimin tidak setia kawan kali ini. Jimin lebih mencintai nyawanya daripada nyawa sahabat _absurnya_ sendiri.

"salahmu. Kenapa kau asal menyatakan cinta pada orang yang baru kau temui hari ini. Tidak tahu tempat dan tidak tahu kondisi pula. Hyung , barusan kepalamu terbentur apa?" Jimin berujar frustasi.

"aku terbentur hati Seokjin" Namjoon menerawang penuh cinta

"beritahu aku kalau itu bukan kiasan lirik lagumu yang lain Hyung" kedua bola mata kelam Jimin berputar jengah.

Tiba tiba Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya kemudian mengguncang guncang bahu Jimin hingga ada bintang yang berputar di atas kepala pemuda tampan bereyesmile bagian dari vocal line itu. "terimakasih Jimin! Sepertinya ada banyak inspirasi di kepala ku sekarang"

Jimin tidak merespon kepalanya masih pusing pasca diputar putar oleh Namjoon dan semakin pusing saat mendengar perkataan leader mereka yang dimabuk cinta itu. Jimin memegang kepalanya yang pening dan tidak merespon apa apa saat Hoseok yang tengah berbaring di ranjang di sebelahnya berkata dengan penuh kehampaan "kurasa kita benar benar harus memeriksakan Namjoon- _hyung_ besok" yang di ikuti oleh anggukan setuju Taehyung yang tadi sempat sempatnya merekam aksi 'kegilaan' Namjoon dengan ponselnya

* * *

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut. Yoongi dan Seokjin sedang berjalan ke kamar Jihoon sekarang. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan Seokjin yang masih belum mengatakan apapun semenjak menjadi korban kebrengsekan seorang Idol bernama Kim Namjoon –menurut Yoongi pernyataan cinta Namjoon adalah suatu kebrengsekan -

"jangan katakan padaku kalau kau juga menyukainya" Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dari Seokjin dengan kesal. Yang benar saja, segitu besar nya kah pesona seorang Kim Namjoon hingga sepertinya Seokjin sudah akan melepas status lajang yang sudah ia sandang nyaris tiga tahun. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membedah dan mengorek isi perut Namjoon kalau leader Bangtas , Bongtan atau apalah itu benar benar terbukti telah melakukan _santet_ pada sahabat sejatinya yang merupakan seorang primadona bahkan sejak mereka masih sangat belia.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada Seokjin. Dia cantik, baik hati, lembut, tubuhnya seksi berada pula, pinter apalagi. Yoongi sudah sering melihat Seokjin ditembak oleh pria pria tampan yang mapan dan menawan, dan Yoongi tahu kalau Seokjin tidak akan menerima laki laki dengan asal. Seokjin bahkan tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selama dua puluh empat tahun dia hidup.

"Seokjin… kumohon…"

"aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya Min Yoongi" Seokjin menatap Yoongi yang balas menatap nya dengan tatapan memelas.

"aku hanya bilang kau meyukai nya, aku tidak bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya"

"sudahlah kau tahu aku seperti apa dan aku tidak akan asal menerima orang begitu saja"

"argh… ya ya seorang Kim Seokjin akhirnya jatuh cinta juga"

"daripada kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta"

"aku tidak!"

"kau iya"

"Kim Seokjin , sejak kapan hal menggelikan seperti ini menjadi topic pembicaraan kita!?"

"sejak kau yang pertama kali memulainya Min Yoongi"

Yoongi member tatapan membunuh pada Seokjin kemudian berjalan mendahului sahabat psikiaternya begitu saja. Sudah cukup. Yoongi sangat lelah hari ini. Besok dia ada oprasi dan sekarang dia tidak tega sama sekali meninggalakan Jihoon yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. _Adik…_ pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang akan menyentuh knop pintu terhenti

* * *

" _Hyung kemari! Ayo cepat!"_

* * *

Yoongi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. _Tidak tidak tidak._ Pemuda bersurai mint itu menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Terus begitu berulang ulang. Berusaha mencari ketenangan. Yoongi tidak boleh Nampak bermasalah di hadapan Jihoon. Tidak boleh… Seokjin mengernyit saat melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berada di depan kamar Jihoon Nampak tidak baik baik saja. Seokjin buru buru mempercepat langkah nya dan langsung memegang pundak Yoongi yang memang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Yoongi kau baik baik saja?" Seokjin bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah "aku baik-… aku baik baik saja" jawabnya sekenanya dengan nafas terputus putus.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut "jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri oke?"

"aku tahu Jin… aku tahu…" Yoongi menjawab sebelum membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan menemukan seorang pemuda mungil bersurai pirang yang kelihatannya masih berusia belasan tahun tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat boneka kumamon berwarna hitam dalam dekapan pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu.

Perlahan Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jihoon sementara Seokjin memilih bersandar diambang pintu sambil menatap Yoongi dan Jihoon. Yoongi selalu memiliki keajaiban, Seokjin tahu itu. Meskipun Yoongi adalah dokter bedah, Yoongi memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas tentang hal hal yang berbau psikologi dan _sebangsanya._ Dulu itu adalah cita cita Yoongi. Menjadi seorang psikolog atau psikiater. Mereka dekat sejak SMP juga karena sama sama tertarik pada bidang tersebut. Seokjin tidak akan lupa binary mata Yoongi saat bercerita padanya dulu. Harus Seokjin akui, bahkan Yoongi lebih lebih pintar dibandingkan dirinya yang kuliah S2 mengambil jurusan psikiatri. Yoongi memilih untuk tidak berhenti mempelajari dunia Psikiatri dan akhirnya dia belajar secara otodidak. Yoongi remaja juga sangat tergila gila pada dunia music. Seokjin tidak akan lupa wajah Jihoon saat pertama kali mendengar kalau Seokjin bisa bermain piano dan tidak akan lupa bagaimana Yoongi sangat ribut memintanya untuk diajari. Yoongi sering menulis lirik lagu di buku catatan kecil yang selalu Yoongi bawa kemana mana. Seokjin ingat kalau dulu Yoongi pernah berkata pada Seokjin kalau Seokjin adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Tidak pernah ada yang sanggup mendengarkan ocehan Yoongi kecuali Seokjin. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Yoongi sudah bisa menulis lirik yang sangat indah di usia remaja, dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau Yoongi bahkan bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang lewat bahasa tubuhnya sejak sekolah menengah akhir. Kecuali Seokjin. Satu satunya sahabat yang Yoongi miliki. Tidak ada yang tahu seorang Min Yoongi memiliki begitu banyak keajaiban kecuali Seokjin dan orang orang yang pernah merasakan keajaiban Yoongi.

Kedua iris Seokjin menatap sendu sahabatnya yang tengah berbicara dengan Jihoon yang hanya memperhatikan dan mendengarkan semua ucapan Yoongi tapi tidak mengatakan apa apa. Seokjin bukannya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Yoongi seperti ini. Seokjin tahu, sekalipun tidak sampai ke detail ceritanya karena Seokjin tidak lagi bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi sejak Yoongi membuang semua mimpi dan cita citanya. Dan sejak Yoongi berubah menjadi orang lain. Menjadi Yoongi yang sekarang. Seokjin tersenyum miris saat melihat Yoongi mengusap kepala Jihoon sayang. Kalau Seokjin bercerita kalau seorang Min Yoongi yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara itu dulunya periang, ceroboh, dan sangat cerewet. Seokjin yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya.

"Hyung" panggil Jihoon yang sedang bersandar pada dada Yoongi sambil memeluk boneka kumamon nya

"iya…?"

Jihoon menelusukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi tertawa geli.

"tadi kepala rumah sakit datang kesini untuk menjengukku" Jihoon mulai bererita

Yoongi bergumam dan mengusap punggung sempit Jihoon "benarkah? Lalu?"

Jihoon mengangkat sedikit kepalanya "kepala rumah sakit datang bersama perawat Oh"

"Oh Sehun?" Jihoon mengangguk

"sebelum Hyung kesini aku sempat tertidur, kepala rumah sakit yang menidurkanku. Kau tahu Hyung, kepala rumah sakit memutar sebuah lagu yang membuat ku saaangat mengantuk"

Yoongi tersenyum saat mendengar nada bicara Jihoon yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal sekarang Jihoon sudah tiga belas tahun. Anak manis itu benar benar kehilangan masa kecilnya ternyata"

"kau tahu itu lagu apa?" Jihoon mengangguk

"aku tidak mengerti bahasanya tapi lagu itu indah. Dan aku semakin mengantuk saat kepala rumah sakit bercerita tentag isi lagu itu

kepala rumah sakit bilang lagu itu bercerita tentang pesawat perak, entah apa maksudnya. Aku tidak mengerti Hyung. Aku hanya mendengar awalnya saja kemudian aku tertidur"

Yoongi agak sedikit tersentak saat tiba tiba Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata berbinar

"aku ingin menengarnya lagi Hyung"

Jihoon kekanak kanakan sungguh. Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan memberikan usapan lagi di kepala Yoongi. "apa judulnya Jihoon?"

"Giniro Hikousen Hyung, lagunya Supercell" Yoongi terkesiap. Sementara Seokjin tersenyum riang mendengarnya

"wah Supercell, aku punya lagunya. Kau mau mendengarnya Jihoon?" Tanya Seokjin sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk angguk lucu. Sementara Yoongi masih mematung.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" bahkan ketika sahabat cantik nya sedang memilih lagu Yoongi masih tidak bergeming. Yoongi kenal lagu itu dan Seokjin tahu lagu itu juga dari Yoongi. Dimana… dimana Yoongi pernah mendengar lagu itu?

Suara alunan piano

Yoongi tersentak mendengarnya. Yoongi tidak lagi terfokus pada Jihoon yang sudah berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur atau Seokjin yang tengah membelai rambut Jihoon yang lembut. Yoongi pusing. Ini hanya lagu. Iya, lagu dari masa lalunya.

* * *

 _Jika mungkin aku mendaki jalan  
kau selalu  
datang dengan menguap  
jadi aku menunggu_

* * *

Yoongi berdiri setelah memberikan kecupan selamat tidur pada Jihoon yang sudah berpetualang ke alam mimpi dan melambai singkat pada Seokjin yang memutuskan untuk menemani Jihoon tidur malam ini. Seseorang harus menemani Jihoon atau Jihoon akan terbangun tengah malam lalu menghancurkan kaca jendela lewat celah teralis yang Yoongi sendiri bingung bagaimana Jihoon melakukannya. Yoongi meringis. Bahkan setelah telinganya tidak lagi mendengar alunan lagu tersebut. Lagu itu masih terngiang di dalam benak pemuda manis itu. Yoongi kelewat hafal lagu itu.

* * *

 _Angin bertiup lembut melaluli kota kota  
kau dan aku juga  
ingin menjadi dewasa  
aku pikir begitu_

* * *

Yoongi tidak pernah lupa bagaimana dia mati matian menerjemahkan lagu itu ke bahasa korea agar bisa lebih mudah ia mengerti. Meskipun akhirnya dia tetap menyanyikan lagu itu dalam bahasa jepang. Yoongi meringis pelan dan mengeratkan jaket coklat nya saat melewati taman rumah sakit. Tapi tiba tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah. Yoongi menatap keatas dan menemukan bulan bersinar terang disana. Sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan. Rumah sakit sudah sepi dan entah apa yang Yoongi pikirkan berdiri di tengah tengah taman pada malam hari. Sebuah senyum pahit terukis di wajah manis nya yang Nampak putus asa.

* * *

 _Siluet matahari yang memanjang ke bawah  
aku berlari menghampiri mu  
aku benar benar mencintaimu  
tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya_

* * *

Yoongi benar benar lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarkan lagu ini. Yoongi benar benar lupa kapan dia menghapus semua lagu kesukaannya dari ponsel, laptop dan semua gadgetnya. Yoongi mungkin masih menggeluti dunia psikiatri dan psikologi disamping semua kesibukannya sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi Yoongi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mendengarkan lagu lagu kesukaannya di masa lalu. Sejak ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Sejak ia sadar betapa naifnya dia. Sejak ia sadar betapa mengecewakannya dia. Sejak ia sadar ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Dan sejak ia sadar ia buka orang yang istimewa. Sekali lagi Yoongi tersenyum yang entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Yoongi ingat betul dan dia tidak akan lupa. Kapan dia berhenti merasa dirinya istimewa dan kapan dia berhenti berusaha mejadi istimewa. Yoongi pergi dari kehidupan lamanya dan dia berusaha melarikan diri dari dirnya yang dulu. Melarikan diri dari semua cita citanya dan melarikan diri dari dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah Kristal bening menetes dari mata sayu Yoongi. Kepala mint itu menunduk dan dokter muda itu menangis tanpa suara. Menangisi sesuatu yang entah apa. Menangisi dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa terasa selalu salah.

* * *

 _Pesawat perak bersinar  
laut tak berubah  
kau tertawa di bukit ini  
aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi_

* * *

Benar benar… rasanya Yoongi ingin menemui dirinya di masa lalu sekali lagi

Sosok itu rapuh seperti porselen yang jika tidak hati hati ketika dipegang akan pecah. Jimin sudah menyadari itu sejak awal. Bohong kalau dirinya tidak menyadari tatapan Yoongi ketika ia sedang beradu jitak dengan Taehyung. Bohong kalau dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari tatapan itu. Jimin memang tidak bisa membaca benang merah nya. Tapi Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi sudah lama menderita. Hati Jimin mencelos saat terlintas di benaknya apa hanya dia seorang yang menyadari penderitaan Yoongi?. Rasanya menyakitkan, _Namja_ serapuh seorang Min Yoongi harus melalui semuanya seorang diri. Jimin meremas dadanya yang dibalut oleh kaus berwarna merah. Entah kenapa melihat Yoongi menangis tanpa suara seperti ini semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

Jimin menoleh perlahan dan mengintip dari balik tiang. Dia baru saja akan mencari kepala rumah sakit untuk meminta persetujuan beliau agar dia dan teman temannya besok diizinkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan rumah sakit. Tapi langkah nya justru berputar balik saat melihat sosok dengan surai mint yang sukses membuat pikirannya berkecamuk seharian ini. Entah mendapatkan _ilham_ dari mana, kaki Jimin melangkah tanpa diperintah untuk mengikuti Yoongi.

Jimin bisa melihat bahu sempit itu bergetar. Jimin juga bisa mendengar isakan yang sepertinya berusaha ditahan Yoongi mati matian. Jimin tersenyum miris. Ingin rasanya dia berlari kesana sekarang juga dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi yang menanggung beban berat sendiri. Tatapan kosong ia tujukan pada bahu sempit yang masih setia bergetar sampai sekarang.

* * *

 _Tapi  
kalau kau merasa kasihan padaku  
aku akan mencubit pipimu  
jika itu membuatmu bersemangat  
ayo kita pergi lagi  
meski sedikit malu aku harus mengatakannya padamu  
bahwa aku mencintaimu_

* * *

 **" _apa tidak ada yang bisa membuat mu tersenyum atau bahagia Yoongi-ssi?"_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Oke. Ini ff pertama dan alurnya maksa banget! Sumpah!

Arghhhh what the hell!?

Ok im out of here #abaikan

#karena digantungin itu nyesek

#banget

Suami ku udah comeback XD #ciumkookie. Dan saoloh, itu tae di mv BST kayal tenannn. Udh mata pke lensa warna biru, wajig. Diriku klepek klepek dibuatnya. Kookie belom muncul huhu. Ada yang bisa tebak siapakah si bocah berambut merah? Klo bisa tebak ane kasih duit cepe dalam mimpi. Buat kookv shipper sori ya belum ada momen kookv, bahkan kookie ku saja belum muncul wkwkwk.

Sekali lagi gue author brengsek yang maksain diri buat fast update di tengah tengah numpuknya tugas -_-. Abaikan curhatan gue.

So gue mulai absurd sendiri dan menodai mata readers dengan curhatan gaje ala jones. Ga ding. Gue bukan jones. Gue 100% johepp

Ekhem

Please abaikan gue

Dan isi kotak review

#MAKSA

#KEJARKEJARANAUTHORDANREADERS

Lop you semua

Mwah~~

* * *

 **Big thanks for**

 **Minyoonlovers|Sehoney|sherly010| 07|peachpetals|siskap906|bunnymonsters|btsfanz**

 **Peluk cium semuaa**

 **MWAHHHH**


End file.
